


In The Hands of The Enemy

by GoringWriting



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Whumptober Day 2: "Pick who dies."Merlin is getting really tired of the situations his magical brethren come up with to kill Arthur. Like what is this new plan even supposed to do?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In The Hands of The Enemy

Merlin is really starting to hate his fellow sorcerers. Do they not see that Arthur is not Uther? That he is a good man and a good king? Should he have the Druids spread Arthur’s status as the once and future king? Would that keep the prat from almost dying every week?

Though he does appreciate the ingenuity of levitating him and Arthur over a chasm and holding the Knights back behind them. 

“I am merciful. Only one must die here today. I will even allow you knights to pick which one lives. You will stand behind the one you wish to save. The one with the least will fall and the other will be returned to you,” The sorcerer says and Merlin shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath hearing movement behind him and he immediately knows who it is coming to stand behind him. 

“Gwaine, I appreciate it but stand behind Arthur,” Merlin says. 

“But…” 

“Do not make me ask Lancelot to drag you there, please,” Merlin says and hears the footsteps moving he can hear Arthur arguing with the others to stand behind Merlin but Merlin ignores it and watches the sorcerer, he needs to bide his time until Arthur is returned to the ground before he attacks the sorcerer.

“What are you doing? Stand behind Merlin!” Arthur snaps and Merlin can hear the uncomfortable shifting of metal...or armor. 

“Don’t you dare clotpole! If you make them pick me I will haunt your ghost when I finally die,” Merlin snaps and he can feel the hold that the sorcerer has on the two of them slipping which is not good. 

“As King, I command you to stand behind Merlin!”

“I swear I will never forgive any of you if you listen to the Prat,” Merlin says and he can tell the sorcerer is very confused about everything going on around them. 

“This is quite odd,” The sorcerer says and slowly Arthur is floated back to the side of the chasm where the knights are and Merlin shuts his eyes as though he is saying a prayer but really he’s just hiding his eyes. He doesn’t need to see what he is doing for this spell and he is grateful that Lancelot and Gwaine are yelling at the top of their lungs at the sorcerer, covering for the whispered word that passes his lips.

The ground starts to rumble and rocks start to drop from the ceiling. One of them hits the sorcerer on the head and Merlin feels the power holding him drop and Merlin is falling for half a second before he manages to grasp an arm thrown out to him, with a push towards the edge from his magic. 

He feels several sets of hands grab onto him and scratch his skin for a tighter grip. 

“Hang on Merlin, we’ve got you,” Gwaine says and some, probably Percival, grabs that back of his shirt and uses that to yank him up and over the end of the chasm and Merlin lays there for a few moments trying to catch his breath before remembering that he likely can’t stop the cave from coming down and gets to his feet with Lancelot’s help and starts following the Knights out of the cave. 

Merlin drops on his back when the sun finally hits his face and they manage to make their way out of the cave. 

“Merlin, never do that again!” Arthur shouts when he’s finally caught his breath. 

“What? Save your life?” Merlin asks. 

“Disobey your king. I am the King, Merlin you do as I say,” Arthur says. 

“Was I supposed to let you die? This is the best way to ensure we would both live,” Merlin says. 

“What do you mean Merlin?” Leon asks, he’s been fretting over his injuries like a nervous mother hen. 

“Do you think you would have been able to hoist Arthur, in all of his armor, over the edge of that chasm? Or really any knight in their armor. I was the only one who would have had a chance of being lifted,” Merlin says.

“You planned that?” Gwaine asks.

“Yes. It’ll take more than one angry sorcerer to kill me,” Merlin says.

“Never do that to me again. When I saw you fall we almost had a situation of alcohol returning from last night’s tavern trip,” Gwaine says, which is as close to I was worried about you, as Gwaine is going to get sober. 

“I promise,” Merlin says, fingers crossed behind his back. 

What they don’t know won’t hurt them.


End file.
